


Almost

by SaraJaye



Series: 30 Kisses [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Crying, Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Glad to Be Alive Sex, Hoshido | Birthright Route, post-chapter 15 Birthright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9679685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: All she can think about is how close she came to losing him. The aftermath of Mount Garou.





	

They fall into each other's arms the moment they're back in her quarters, her heart pounding as she kisses him, over and over again. _You almost died, **we** almost died_ races through her head in a dizzying circle, he's warm in her grasp but she feels she can't hold on tightly enough, almost as if she's afraid he'll fall away from her if she does.

They break the kiss only long enough to take off whatever clothing they need to. Normally he takes things slowly, worships every inch of her body before they get going, and she's more than happy to let him. But Corrin topples him onto her bed, straddling him, his hands grabbing her hips as he thrusts into her.

It's hard, driving, almost desperate. The physical sensations and the powerful mix of fear and relief, it's all tumbling in her head. His thrusts are frantic and lack any rhythm and she rocks wildly against him, clutching one of his hands, Kaze's free arm wrapped clumsily around her waist. She's not sure which one of them lets out a choked sob when she comes, her only indication of _his_ climax is the hot, sticky feeling inside her.

She lies against his chest, Kaze's arms tight around her, and it's only when she comes to that she realizes they're both crying.

"Sorry," Corrin mumbles, clutching the fabric of his tunic. Kaze shakes his head, sniffles as he tightens his embrace.

" _I'm_ sorry. I caused you undue worry, my lady," he says quietly, his hands warm as they caress her hair and her back. "But make no mistake, I don't regret risking my life for you. As your retainer and your husband, my life is yours."

"I know." Corrin looks up at him, strokes his tear-stained face. "But I want to protect you, too. I know what you said to me back then, but that day in Cheve wasn't your fault...and you're the one who brought me back to my Hoshidan family in the end."

"And I'd have stayed with you no matter what path you chose." He kisses her temple, and Corrin nuzzles his bare chest, savoring the feel of his heartbeat under her cheek. _We almost died, you almost died, but you didn't. You're with me, and you'll stay..._

They're sticky and sweaty and their clothes are badly in need of washing, but she doesn't care. Instead, they part from the embrace just long enough to finish undressing and crawl back under the covers. He murmurs a declaration of love against her hair and she whispers back in kind, closing her eyes.

Her sleep is sound and dreamless that night.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Midori happened.


End file.
